A need exists for a apparatus that can easily and efficiently dry pellets, such as micropellets with a diameter less than 0.8 mm.
A further need exists for an apparatus for that can dry and cool pellets in a concurrent manner.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.